


Grandes Gatinhos.

by TH_LuckyStar



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam Halloween, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Selina ama esconder coisas roubadas pela mansão como um jogo com Bruce, e dias antes do Halloween ela faz isso com um pequeno totem de gato antes de sair com ele para um encontro. Quando os dois voltam eles encontram vários grandes felinos, em vez das Batkids que tinham ficado em casa para uma sessão de cinema.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983709
Kudos: 6
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	Grandes Gatinhos.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic para o evento BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020, Dia 03: Turning into Animals.

Quando Selina passou a visitar a Mansão Wayne, seja para uma visita aos seus moradores ou para testar os sistemas de segurança, ela inventou um jogo para marcar a presença dela. Deixando pequenas coisas que ela havia roubado em algum lugar visível da enorme residência, para ver quanto tempo uma casa de vigilantes altamente treinados levaria para notar alguma coisa nova dentro de seu ambiente.

É claro, com o treinamento dele, sempre atento para o seu entorno, Bruce notava rapidamente os objetos, e uma investigação depois, ele os retornava para as devidas autoridades. Algumas vezes ele usaria isso para testar a percepção de seus aprendizes, ver se eles mantinham-se atentos mesmo estando em seu ambiente de conforto. Porém, isso não deteve Selina, que apenas tinha como um desafio, achar coisas que se mesclasse melhor com as decorações já presente na mansão.

E atualmente, era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo. Bem, isso e esperar Bruce terminar de lembrar, novamente, seus filhos das regras da casa antes deles saírem para o encontro deles. Um jantar em um restaurante normal para variar, nem tudo era sobre terraços e vigilantismo.

Enfim, Selina havia achado uma estatueta de madeira em um museu na sua última viagem ao exterior, a coleção havia sido roubada de um colecionador durante a segunda guerra mundial, era cravada a mão em um lindo trabalho em madeira com a forma de um gato sentado.

Selina se apaixonou à primeira vista.

Ela estava aproveitando a distração de Bruce e as crianças, a maioria já eram adultos mas ela tinha visto cada em deles crescerem, então crianças. O monólogo do patriarca estava começando a ser cortado mais veemente pelos mais jovens, quando Selina achou o perfeito lugar para colocar a estatueta.

Ela quase riu quando as crianças tiveram o suficiente e começaram a expulsar Bruce, Jason e Stephanie praticamente o empurrando pelo caminho até a porta. Selina entendia que ele estava preocupado em deixá-los sozinhos na mansão, ainda mais com Alfred fora em uma noite de folga, já que nunca se deixava mais de um deles sozinhos e não se terminava em algo quebrando.

Quando eles terminaram de expulsar Bruce de casa, e Duke gentilmente a ajudasse a colocar o casaco, eles finalmente entraram no carro e deixaram a mansão.

A noite tinha sido muito tranquila. Um milagre. Nada havia interrompido o jantar e Bruce e Selina puderam aproveitar a noite só entre os dois, sem nenhum vilão ou assalto para fazer o cavaleiro das trevas desviar a atenção. A noite havia sido tranquila. Muito tranquila.

Selina já devia esperar que algo ia dar errado. E, é claro, que seria quando eles voltaram a mansão.

Os dois estavam distraídos com uma conversa quando entraram pela porta, talvez por isso não perceberam antes o enorme Tigre deitado bem no meio do corredor. Até que ele soltasse um grave e curto resmungo. O som, obviamente selvagem, os tirou de sua bolha. 

Os dois notaram rapidamente o grande felino. O que era fácil, uma vez que ele estava deitado voltado para a porta, cotovelos apoiados no chão, bem no meio do corredor. Eles ficaram imóveis observando cuidadosamente o tigre, Selina era acostumada com felinos e Bruce insistia em se preparar para as mais diversas coisas.

Eles ficaram por um momento naquela posição, até que o felino pareceu se entediar com os dois. Com um bocejo, mostrando as enormes presas, ele se levantou preguiçosamente e caminhou para em direção das escadas, às subindo calmamente.

Selina deixou o corpo relaxar. Mente pensando, pela primeira vez depois que viu o tigre, o que será que as crianças tinham feito dessa vez.

\- Damian. - Bruce falou em um grunhido irritado. e ela só pode soltar um suspiro, começando a se divertir com a situação.

\- Ahn Bat… - Selina falou com um sorriso. - Eu disse que Damian precisava de mais companheiros felinos!

Isso a fez ganhar uma encarada. Oh céus, ele estava irritado. Quem diria que a noite dela terminaria tão divertida. Talvez não seria o mesmo para o gatinho mais novo dela. Urg! Ela teria que remediar a situação, não é?

\- B, pense bem. Dick nunca iria deixar que Damian trouxesse um animal selvagem para a mansão. - Isso era verdade, mas não queria dizer que os outros gatinhos não ajudaram o mais novo distraindo o mais velho. - Talvez ele seja algum animal resgatado do tráfico ilegal, e Damian trouxe aqui por sabia que eu tenho os contatos para esse tipo de situação.

\- E deixou andando livremente pela mansão? - Bruce falou seco, descrente. Bem, Selina tentou.

Ao que parecia, Bruce realmente estava irritado, ele nem se preocupou em guardar o casaco antes de começar se mover pelo corredor, provavelmente a procura do caçula, marchando até as escadas. Selina sabia como o temperamento dele era e como sempre acabava dizendo as coisas erradas e piorando as coisas, então, lá ela vai interferir de novo. O alcançando, ela segurou o braço de Bruce chamando a atenção dele.

\- Hey, respira. - ela falou calma e séria. A encarada que ela recebeu já era esperada, então ela simplesmente o olhou nada impressionada. Os dois se encararam por um momento, até que Bruce puxou o ar profundamente. - Aí… Falar com ele estando com raiva só vai piorar as coisas, é sempre assim, com qualquer um deles.

\- Eu sei. - Bruce falou deixando o ar escapar. Ele visivelmente relaxou o corpo, passando alguns minutos respirando. Então, olhando para ela falou. - Obrigado Selina.

\- Bem, - Selina deu de ombros, um sorriso provocativo no rosto. - A noite estava muito tranquila para nosso habitual.

Dessa vez Bruce suspirou cansado, massageando a testa ele se preparou para falar algo. Porém, um som de alguma coisa caindo o cortou. O som havia vindo da cozinha, podia ser uma das crianças fazendo um lanche no meio da madrugada, ou…

Ele se olharam, e com cuidado fizeram o caminho até a cozinha. Devagar eles se aproximaram do portal que dava acesso a cozinha e olharam para dentro do cômodo.

E, se Bruce estava irritado antes, agora ele estava furioso. 

Bem em cima da bancada da cozinha, estava um leopardo. Ele estava sobre as patas traseiras, as dianteiras apoiadas no armário acima da bancada, de alguma forma, tinha conseguido abrir o armário e estava com o focinho dentro do compartimento.

Selina conseguia sentir a irritação vindo de Bruce em ondas.

Antes que eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa, o leopardo soltou um miadinho, ou o mais próximo disso que um felino daquele tamanho pudesse fazer, e puxou uma caixa do armário. Quando ele derrubou na bancada e desceu para as quatro patas, Selina e Bruce puderam ver que a caixa era cereal açucarado.

\- Se Dick fosse ficar do lado dele. - Selina falou sarcástica. - Agora Damian acabou de perder o apoio dele.

Bruce franziu o cenho mais ainda e grunhiu. Era a cara dele de ”algo estava acontecendo” e Selina esperou pacientemente ele externar o pensamento.

\- Está muito quieto. - Ele finalmente falou. E Selina lançou um olhar para o leopardo devorando o cereal em cima da bancada. - Além do felinos. Nenhum deles apareceu ainda, mesmo se Damian conseguiu recrutar alguns deles, os outros não perderiam a oportunidade de ver a minha reação.

Era lindo como Bruce conhecia seu filhos, Selina pensou.

\- Você não acha que eles estão todos dormindo, não é? - Ela falou com certeza, voltando o olhar para o homem.

\- Não. - Bruce respondeu. Irritação começando a dar lugar a preocupação. - Algo aconteceu.

Ele então pegou o celular e abriu o aplicativo que acessava as imagens de segurança da mansão. Selina se aproximou para poder ver o que tinha acontecido pela gravação das câmeras. Bruce selecionou a câmera da sala de cinema, onde os mais novos tinham plano para uma sessão de filme, e voltou algumas horas.

A gravação mostrou apenas uma noite normal, um pouco caótica mas já era esperado deles, dos irmãos mais interagindo entre si do que prestando atenção no filme. Tudo ia bem, até que alguém pareceu notar algo na estante dos antigos dvds e comentar com os outros, Dick se aproximou e pegou o objeto.

Era a estatueta de gato.

A que Selina havia escondido mais cedo aquela noite.

O jovem se voltou para os irmãos, mostrando o objeto e parecendo falar algo. Então, sob a luz do luar, a estatueta brilhou. Antes que os jovens pudessem reagir, uma luz tomou o cômodo e, no momento seguinte, no lugar de cada um deles havia um felino selvagem.

\- Uhn… - Selina comentou divertida. - Parece que a culpa não era de Damian afinal.

\---------------------

Bruce havia ligado para Zatana no momento em que ele viu a cena. E, enquanto eles esperavam a chegada da mágica, passaram a reunir as crianças em forma de felinos que estavam espalhados pela casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles tinham conseguido reunir quase todos, faltando apenas Damian.

Para surpresa e alívio de Bruce, os mais novos pareciam ter mantido suas memórias e, apesar de agirem como seus respectivos animais, eles reconheciam ele e Selina e eram muito dóceis com eles. Para desespero de Bruce, e diversão de Selina, eles também tinham mantido suas personalidades.

O que eles perceberam quando o leopardo que estava na cozinha terminou com o cereal e percebeu a presença dos dois e tentou abraçar Bruce. O cavaleiro das Trevas pode aguentar muita coisa, mas um Leopardo adulto era muito, principalmente quando pulava em cima dele sem aviso.

Depois de algumas outras confusões, separar uma brincadeira de lutinha entre um tigre e uma leoa não era divertido, eles finalmente sossegaram na sala de estar principal da mansão. E Selina estava vivendo um sonho, deitada no chão com tantos grandes felinos não era uma coisa que podia ser feito todos os dias. Recostada na grande forma de um tigre, Jason, com um lince deitado ao seu lado esquerdo repousando a cabeça no ombro dela, Tim, enquanto do outro lado uma leoa estava deitada com cabeça no colo dela, Stephanie, uma pantera ao lado do lince deitado sobre as pernas dela, Duke, e um guepardo recostado sobre o tigre com a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Selina, Cassandra.

E todos eles estavam ronronando.

Selina estava aproveitando o tempo dela, enquanto Bruce estava andando de um lado para o outro procurando Damian, e Dick em sua forma de leopardo o seguindo alegremente.

\- Damian. - Bruce chamou mais uma vez, olhando por trás dos móveis. - Vamos, eu só quero ver se você está bem.

Um dos meninos que estavam com Selina soltou um grunhido que mais lembrava uma risada, ela apostaria em Jason

\- Algum de vocês sabe onde Damian está? - Selina perguntou quando Bruce saiu do cômodo mais uma vez, Dick o seguindo. Ele rodando a casa já está irritando Selina. - Eu queria ver qual gatinho Damian virou antes de vocês voltarem ao normal.

Cassandra esfregou o rosto no ombro de Selina e se levantou, passando por cima de Jason e indo em direção a garagem. Alguns minutos depois ela voltou carregando uma bolinha de pelo, segurando-o pela cernelha. Cass, então, depositando sua carga nos braços de Selina ela voltou para sua posição de antes.

\- Vamos ver o que temos aqui. - Selina falou alegremente, e segurando-o na frente dela para uma melhor visão. - Ohn! tão fofinho!

Claro que aquilo não era o que Damian queria ouvir, já irritado por ter sido tirado de seu esconderijo, ele ficou ainda mais irritado com o comentário. Ainda bem que Selina tinha experiências com gatos e com Damians.

\- Ok, ok, não precisa ficar irritadinho. - Selina concedeu. - Aliás, sua raça é considerada a mais mortal dos felinos, sabia?

Isso acalmou Damian rapidamente, e ele virou aqueles grandes olhos para ela, peito estufado de orgulho. Selina teve que segurar uma crise de fofura ao ver a cena. Em vez disso, ela decidiu ter piedade de Bruce.

\- Bat? - Ela chamou. - O gatinho perdido está aqui!

Antes de Bruce aparecer, Dick em sua forma de leopardo, apareceu trotando pela porta e Selina agradeceu que o jovem não estava correndo. Isso não seria algo bonito. Ele desacelerou ao chegar onde os outros estavam deitados, começando ronronar em sintonia com os irmãos, e chegou a cabeça perto o suficiente para começar a lamber o pelo de Damian.

Selina deixou escapar a risada ou ver o mais novo começar a se remexer.

Um suspiro aliviado anunciou a chegada de Bruce na sala. Ele se aproximou da massa de felinos e se abaixou, apoiado nos calcanhares, puxando com cuidado, mas insistente, o leopardo para longe do filhote nos braços de Selina.

\- Chum, deixa seu irmão respirar. - Bruce falou, voz cheia de carinho. Sem parar de acariciar o pelo de seu mais velho, ele perguntou a Selina - Sabe a espécie dele?

\- Curioso, não estamos? - Selina sorriu e o homem a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Sorrindo para o filhote em seus braços ela respondeu. - Damian aqui, é um gato-bravo-das-patas-pretas.

\- Uhn… - Bruce falou, com as pontas dos dedos acariciando o topo da cabeça de seu caçula. - Zatana já deve estar chegando…

\- Ahn… - Selina comentou. - tem certeza que eles não podem ficar assim?

\- Eu sei que você deve ter noção de o quanto de carne eles consumiram. - Ele a respondeu.

\- Não é como se você não tivesse o dinheiro. - Ela comentou em tom neutro, ele apenas a olhou nada impressionado. - Tá bom! Mas se a mágica for inofensiva eu estou guardando a estátua.

\- Sério? - Bruce sorriu.

\- Uhm Hum! - Selina falou. - Eu estou mantendo meus gatinhos.


End file.
